Diverting Path
by RichInsanity
Summary: AU. Fate and Destiny. In one world, Ren Hakuyuu didn't fulfill much of his destiny, Fate took him too early, but Destiny wouldn't take this lying down. A hand was played, much more different from before, and this made an unlikely union resulting into a rather... troubled Koumei.
1. Destiny's Hand

• **.•.•.•**

 _It wasn't love at first sight,_

 _But it grew into... something similar._

• **.•.•.•**

"Yuu-nii! Whatcha looking at?"

Ren Hakuyuu, First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire, quickly snapped his attention to his younger brother, Ren Hakuren, with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Hakuren!" Hakuyuu hissed quietly, "do not refer to me so casually outside, and please, watch your grammar."

Hakuyuu didn't beg, but it almost came close, and Hakuren obliged his elder brother with a scratch of his head.

"Elder Brother," the Second Imperial Prince repeated formally. "What have you been gazing at, if I may ask?"

"Nothing," Hakuyuu replied coolly. "I just wanted to see the clouds."

Blue eyes flickered to the sun's position and the First Prince let out a sigh, "I must get going, Brother, I promised Cousin Koumei to play Shougi with him."

Hakuyuu's blue eyes softened and a small chuckle escaped his lips, "as if he couldn't get any better. I swear, if Kouen's a genius in the battlefield, then Koumei's unparalleled in the battle of wits."

"True," a soft smile appeared on Hakuren's face, but his eyes hardened. "The only thing that I could wish for now, is that our cousins didn't have to see the cruelty of war."

Hakuyuu didn't reply but he didn't have to, Hakuren knew he felt the same way.

The rustling of clothes and the sound of armor bumping together, greeted Hakuren's ears and he knew, without a doubt, that his brother already left.

Hakuren's eyes flickered towards the sky and a mischievous smile settled on his lips, he relaxed his posture into something more casual with his hands on his nape.

"Nii-san, you liar." His eyes flickered to the sky once again to make sure, "there were no clouds in sight, earlier or at present."

Hakuren's smile grew wider. "Now, I wonder, what were you looking at?" He hummed pleasantly, a twinkle in his blue orbs. "Better yet, who?"

• **.•.•.•**

"Come on, En! We gotta see who caught Yuu-nii's eye, I bet she's a beauty."

"No," Ren Kouen replied flatly eyeing his cousin, wearing a simple scholar's clothing, holding a scroll. "Forgive me Prince Hakuren, but I'm busy." Kouen paused and his voice went a few degrees colder. "In my own _room._ "

"Eh," Hakuren replied in dismay, mouth in a pout. "But aren't you the least bit interested?"

Kouen's nose twitched and Hakuren beamed, knowing that he hit a chord in the boy, making the chances of Kouen 'accompanying' him to see the mysterious girl higher. Kouen, in return, tried his best to keep his features blank and he did it, successfully.

But Kouen knew how persistent Hakuren could be, as a prince, a warrior, and a person, he wasn't going to give in that easily though.

"Ne, Kouen," Hakuren's eyes twinkled and Kouen looked at the teen apprehensively. "I wonder what would Koumei say once he realizes that you're the one that sicced those old men on him."

The redhead went stiff and Hakuren could only widen his grin.

"Afterall, nobody really knew who our 'tactician' was, but I heard from a bird that somebody became aggravated with countless-"

Kouen abruptly stood up and gave the prince a cold, hard glare, and replied with gritted teeth. "Fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way En!"

The younger teen in return pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "How did you even know that Yuu-niisama was looking at a _girl,_ Ren-nii?"

Hakuren blinked owlishly and with a nervous smile tapped his right temple, "it was a brother's intuition, that's what it is!"

Kouen looked at his older cousin in disbelief and shook his head, knowing that a headache was no doubt forming, he was about to say something but Hakuren cut him to it.

"And why do you call Yuu-nii, 'nii-sama'? Yet you refer me with a 'nii'?" Hakuren began a little teary eyed, "do you not respect me En?"

Kouen blanked his features and gestured towards the door, silently signaling the prince to leave his quarters.

"Get out if you want me to join you Ren-nii," seeing his cousin's downtrodden expression, Kouen explained why. "You do not wish for me to go outside without armor, do you Prince Hakuren?"

The prince's face turned stiff and he sharply nodded his head, robotically leaving the room, but before the young prince left, his eyes flickered to Kouen's form, which was either covered in scars or recovejring wounds.

And as always, Hakuren felt guilt gnawing his heart. He raised his head and closed his eyes and a silent mumur escaped his mouth.

" _Sorry_."

• **.•.•.•**

Hakuyuu paused in front of a simple and elegant door, made of paper and carved wood. He knocked three times and promptly opened the door, not waiting for a response.

The prince heard the rustling of blankets and with a smile, shook his head, waiting for his cousin's reply, which was no doubt a lie.

"I'm asleep," a voice originated from the bed, a humble piece of art, yet carved from the finest of woods, but most of all, it was practical which Hakuyuu knew the owner appreciated.

It had no pillars, nor any accessories, just a simple mattress and countless blankets covering the owner's form.

"Sleeping people do not talk Koumei," Hakuyuu retorted dryly, arms crossed over.

"And brothers do not lie to each other," Koumei stopped to yawn. "Do they Prince Hakuyuu?"

The First Prince in return raised an elegant eyebrow, even though the person he wasn't talking to may not see it. "Ho, then I suppose that you already told Kouen that you knew that he was the one who directed the nobles to you?"

Silence greeted the man and the mass of blankets moved, and a face poked out of the sheets, framed with rose colored hair and pink eyes currently looking irritatedly at the prince's figure.

A smile settled on Hakuyuu's face, one that, in Koumei's eyes, looked a little triumphant and smug and the young redhead, in return, adopted an innocent facade.

"Oh, Is that so?" Koumei returned wide-eyed, "I supposse that you wouldn't mind then, Yuu-nii," the First Prince narrowed his eyes. "If I told Prince Hakuren about a certain woman with white hair and majestic jade eyes?"

That made the man freeze, albeit, only for a moment.

"I do not know what you're talking about Koumei," Hakuyuu said easily, not showing any knowledge about such a woman. "There exists no woman of that description.."

The prince trailed off and to his unadultered horror, he realized a mistake which Koumei undoubtly exploited.

"Wrong, Hakuyuu-niisama," a smile was on Koumei's face with a tint of reproach. "I know of nobleman, who was kicked out of their Royal Court, and is currently living in exile."

"I do not see where this is heading to, cousin." Hakuyuu said weakly, a wobbly smile on his face.

Koumei looked at the prince in disbelief and with a shake of his head, continued. "His family was valuable to their country, so not all of them were exiled since they still had use, yet one of his daughters, one with a kind and passionate heart, followed her aging father dutifully."

The redhead stopped and looked at his cousin, whose shoulders were a little slouched, and asked him a question.

"Did you know where they went?"

A frown was on Hakuyuu's face, yet he answered Koumei's question with a sigh of surrender.

"The recently established Kou Empire."

And in an uncharacteristic and un-Koumei like way, the young teen beamed. "Correct!"

"And I suppose you're not going to let me sit?" Hakuyuu tossed back, his entire demeanor irritated and put off by the fact his cousin beat him in the battle of words.

Again.

Koumei's arm appeared from within the cocoon and gestured vaguely around his room.

"Make yourself at home," the teen replied blankly, all earlier cheer gone.

"Have you even talked to the lady, Koumei?" Hakuyuu said exasperated and with a hint of excitement in his tone, that Koumei ignored.

"I haven't."

A beat of silence passed and the prince echoed his younger cousin's answer from earlier, "you haven't?"

"No," Koumei replied, fixing his blankets and turned to Hakuyuu, "do you not wish to sit?"

Hakuyuu looked around Koumei's room, which was slightly smaller than Hakuren's, yet filled to the brim with countless scrolls and papers, and a single chair covered with them.

"I don't think I have a choice," Hakuyuu said voice full of amusement, "I'll sit on the floor near you."

Koumei shed his blankets, and his clothes, of scholarly nature much like his brother, was covered in countless ink stains.

"Fine, just make sure nobody harps at me because of it."

"As long as you say where you got your information from," the redhead frowned at his cousin's reply, and didn't say anything for a while opting to stretch his arms.

"The walls have ears," Koumei replied while putting his sandals on, "but if one wants information, you just need to listen."

Hakuyuu nodded thoughtfully at the rather cryptic remark, and flicked his eyes at his cousin's figure.

"You'll," Hakuyuu began apprehensive, "you'll keep it a secret won't you?"

A puzzled look was on Koumei's face and he said, in utter bewilderment. "What are you talking about Hakuyuu-niisama, weren't you here for that Shogi match you promised me? I apologize for getting up early,"

' _This cousin of mine,_ ' Hakuyuu thought ruefully, a smile on his lips. ' _Truly a Master of Lies._ '

• **.•.•.•**

 _Even if the two didn't realize it._

• **.•.•.•**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi.**


	2. Connected Events

• **.•.•.•**

 _Stealing glances just wasn't enough,_

 _But he never knew that he'd be so close to her soon._

• **.•.•.•**

"How did _aliens_ of all things, be allowed in the Imperial Palace? Much less live in it?"

"I haven't got any idea, but I heard that they're from noble blood, think that made His Majesty, Emperor Hakutoku, consider it?"

"Alien blood is alien blood, noble or not, you can't change it."

"It's not like we had a choice," a robed figure muttered darkly, a few ways from the gossiping women with a fist clenched tight. "We didn't want to set foot on your blood soaked soil anyway."

A knuckle rapped the back of the figure's head, which made the figure cover her head, preventing further damage.

"Shayna," an elder man said in disapproval, "do not give an ear to other people's business, what is ours is ours and theirs is theirs. Do not mind their folly,"

"I do not mind their folly Father!" Shayna protested with bared teeth, "and they are the ones not minding their own business!"

Shimon, just Shimon, since his last name was something left behind in their country much like his daughter's, rapped Shayna's rather thick skull with more force than earlier and quickly pulled her towards one of the places many alleys.

Shayna did not dare protest, not wanting to bring more attention upon themselves.

Her father was a big man, easily towering over anyone, with a lean physique and the native Heliohapt looks, snow white locks, dark skin, and green eyes, that resembled emeralds. Many people seemed to say that her father was a man with good looks, but it might have been the fact that her father rarely frowned, a smile could be seen on his face more often. Even when he was exiled, he could give a big grin and a wave of goodbye.

Shayna saw her mother shake her head, a small smile on her face, even though tears were running, on her father's exile. It just showed how well the couple knew each other.

And in odd times, Shayna wondered if she could ever have something like that.

"-na! Shayna! My dear girl, where has your mind gone off to now?"

That brought the Heliohaptian out of her stupor, eyes fluttering, she raised her chin so that she may look at her father's face.

"What did you say Father?"

Shimon sighed, and under his robes a hissing sound originated, which didn't alarm the Shayna at all, she often played with Ladon after all, her father's snake.

"I asked if you wish to return home, it is I who is in exile, Shayna, not you."

A glare was his only reply, jade eyes darkening with fury and losing its usual sparkle. A finger jabbed his chest, which was around Shayna's eye level, and a severe expression was upon her face.

"I'm not going to leave you Father," Shayna said heatedly, "it has always been my choice, and never in a moment of my exile have I thought of going back. I miss home and family, yes, but they have each other."

Her eyes softened and Shayna hugged her father, a tear escaping her eye. "You'll be alone if I am not with you, and I couldn't bear it, I couldn't."

Shimon sighed fondly and returned the hug, a warm look in his eyes.

"My beautiful one, not only in appearance but also in heart." Shimon murmured, "I don't have any idea how I raised a child, no, a woman as kind as you. No idea at all."

Shayna withdrew from the hug, her cheeks burning, yet not noticeable due to her dark skin, a teasing smile on her face. "That's because Mother was the one who raised me Father," jade orbs turned to the sky, "and I believe it is something I inherited, from both you and Mother."

"Cheeky girl," Shimon muttered, a smile on his face. "One of these days you'll get in trouble because of it."

• **.•.•.•**

"Now where should we start!" Hakuren began cheerily, he twisted his body and faced his cousin, Kouen, who was lagging behind. "Where do you think En?"

A sigh escaped the Kouen's lips and raised a red eyebrow in the prince's direction. "How would I know?"

Pouting, the Second Imperial Prince, turned towards the horizon, his hand cradling his chin. Hakuren thought hard about where the lady that caught his brother's fancy could be, and the only place he could think of was where his brother was earlier, the Hall of Prime Unity.

"I know where we could start!" And Hakuren proceeded to drag a reluctant Kouen, who was shouting at his cousin to stop pulling him.

The Second Imperial Prince paid it no heed, too busy with his thoughts and Kouen could only sigh in defeat, red eyes gazing at the pure white clouds with envy, yet an exasperated and fond look settled on his face.

This was just how Hakuren usually is, and the whole family could not deny that there was never a boring day with his second eldest cousin. And no one in their family would have it any other way.

• **.•.•.•**

Hakuyuu shifted uncomfortably under his robes, a hood preventing anybody from discerning his face and dual swords hidden in sight, his first choice would've been his spear, yet Koumei brought an end to it swiftly and efficiently.

 _"It would bring too much attention," Koumei replied with a sniff, "and if what you said earlier was the truth, then, no, you shouldn't bring your spear. A short sword would do nicely," the redhead paused and added thoughtfully. "Perhaps two, you have always been inclined to either wielding a spear or dual swords."_

Hakuyuu had to agree with his younger cousin's judgement, it was mostly true anyway, he was an average with a single sword, yet a true battle-hardened expert when it came to spears, and his dual sword wielding just a few ways behind.

Though, Koumei instantly tried to stop him when he told him about his plan, and after a while he only sighed tiredly when his red eyes met with his, a slump on his shoulders.

 _"You're an idiot Yuu-nii,"_

Koumei said, defeated, and Hakuyuu wholeheartedly agreed with the statement, since what he was about to do was a few shades of stupid.

Well, he was just taking a saying from his brother's scroll, which in Hakuyuu's defense, was what his father said. Just, probably not this saying.

Squaring his shoulders, an action often done by soldiers heading to battle, and always keeping an eye to his surroundings. Hakuyuu took shallow breaths, and blue eyes alighted with a fire of determination, decided to see the woman that made his heart beat harder and quicker with just a fleeting shadow.

And see, if she was a woman worthy of his admiration.

• **.•.•.•**

"You've been summoned by the _Emperor_?" Shayna said in utter bewilderment, mouth open in a rather unattractive manner.

Shooting his daughter a look at her open mouth, Shayna quickly closed it with an audible click, and Shimon then proceeded to rub the back of his head, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I was summoned by the Emperor to talk with his tactician." Shimon paused and confessed. "I don't even know what he would want to talk about,"

"Father... you don't think that they know of your, our, previous occupation?"

A conflicted look entered Shimon's eyes, and with knitted eyebrows he answered. "I... I do not know, Shayna."

Shayna opened her mouth and before any words could tumble out, somebody knocked rapidly on their sturdy door, a pattern of three-two-three.

Shimon smiled at the familiar knock and opened the door without any hesitation, a warm look in his eyes.

"Kongming," the old male greeted the messenger, "it is a pleasure, as always, to have you inside our humble abode."

Kongming's lips twitched and he nodded respectfully to the Head of the House, familiar pink eyes peeking out, hair covered so that it couldn't be seen.

"That's a warm welcome," the disguised 'Kongming' replied dryly. "To the one you were dreading to meet with."

An expression of faux confusion appeared on Shimon's face, and Shayna, who was quiet ever since Kongming knocked, sniffed loudly, a glare full of irritation directed towards the teen with pink eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kongming, or perhaps, that isn't your real name?" Shimon said a sly note in his voice, and 'Kongming' couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You've known that for a while now I reckon," Koumei drawled, "I have a... rather distinct eye color after all."

"That's an understatement." Shayna muttered under her breath, fists tight.

"Yes," Shimon agreed amiably. "I always hear about the colors of the Imperial Family, how they seem to sport red and blue eye or hair colors. His Majesty Hakutoku, has distinct blue hair, if I heard correctly, and his wife and his children followed. While his brother..."

The Heliohapt male trailed off and Koumei huffed, crossing his arms, mumbling under his breath.

"Figures," the teen cleared his throat, letting his red locks free from its prison, showing that it was in a bun, and continued. "I suppose I am here to, collect you, for lack of better term."

"Collect?" Shayna growled. "It sounds like you're talking about a thing, not a person!"

A frown was on Koumei's face, pink eyes flickering everywhere, he opened his mouth for a retort, but Shimon cut him to it.

"Shayna, my child, be silent." Shimon said seriously, "we are not in our country anymore."

 _Be careful, there are ears on the wall._

Koumei nodded sharply and put his right hand over his heart, a serious look on his face. "I swear, in the name of the supreme sun god Ra, that Shimon of Heliohapt would return before the next sunrise, this I solemnly swear."

Shayna sat there with a gaping mouth, whilst her father looked mildly impressed by the young teen's proclamation, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I did not know that Kou knew of our customs," Shimon commented idly, "or perhaps you are an exception to the rule, nephew of Emperor Ren Hakutoku, Ren Koumei."

A wry smile appeared on Koumei's lips, "I'm an exception to many rules, Sir Shimon."

"I... have noticed," emerald eyes studied the teen before him, and Shimon adopted a serious countenance, turning to his daughter.

"Shayna," the father began, "will you stay here for the time being? It is for your outmost safety."

Shayna looked displeased by such a suggestion yet grudgingly gave her reply. "Yes Father, I would stay here. For the time being."

A staring match seemed to happen, Shimon looking for any signs of deceit in his daughter's eye and Shayna trying hard to maintain her composure, trying not to break in cold sweat.

Koumei stopped the match that could have gone until nightfall with a statement that brought conflicting emotions to the pair of father and daughter.

"She will have a guard outside if you are uncomfortable," Koumei offered, a closed-eye smile on his face.

"I thank you for the offer Ren-san," Shimon said uncomfortably. "But as a father I cannot just trust anybody with my daughter, most especially my daughter."

Koumei nodded his head in understanding, looking at the daughter in question who was bright red in anger, and quickly hurried to finish his statement.

"He is one of our most trusted guards and a noble warrior," at the look of Shimon's face, Koumei continued. "One most loyal to our Family and nothing but the purest and most noble intentions reside in his heart."

Koumei paused, and offered lightly. "You, personally, could cut his head if he was to dare to touch her."

Shimon mulled over the offer and slowly nodded his head, not paying any attention to her daughter's reaction. "I suppose I could not decline such an offer, since you have given the head of your own soldier."

The redhead laughed nervously and rubbed his nose, turning awkwardly towards the door, "After you?"

"Father, I am not some weak woman that cannot take care of herself! I do not need a 'guard' of all things!"

Emerald eyes hardened and Shayna looked uncomfortable, knowing what would happen next.

"Shayna," Shimon rumbled, "this is for your own safety, and father loves you too much to leave you unprotected in another country. Forgive this old man for his faults, would you?"

Koumei felt sorely out of place in the show of family affection, and looked downright uncomfortable, muttering something under his breath.

Shayna, in response to her father's statement crossed her arms, yet nodded her head nonetheless. A soft look on her face, "Father, you are not being fair."

A jovial smile lit up Shimon's face, and he stroked his chin. "My dear, one needs to do what he can to make somebody agree. It is but the way of life,"

"Fine," Shayna grumbled, and turned her jade eyes to the odd one in the room. "Where is this guard you speak off?"

"Outside," Koumei answered, rubbing his nose and proceeded to open the door, pink eyes brightening.

"Báixióng, This is the lady you are to guard!"

A figure covered from head to toe stepped inside, face covered with a hood yet he had a certain air around him, one that Shimon couldn't help but narrow his eyes at.

"I apologize for the need of concealing my features," Báixióng said, voice a low tenor. "But I have been disfigured because of war, and I do not want to scare the lady off."

Shayna scoffed and rose from her place. "Scars don't scare me,"

"Well," Koumei drawled, "get along well you two, Master Shimon and I have an assembly we should attend, headed by Uncle himself, it shan't be nice if we arrived late."

An unsettled air seemed to shroud the guard, making him shift uncomfortably. "Are you sure... Koumei-san that going without guards is a wise choice?"

A sharp smile was on Koumei's face and he turned to Shimon, who was watching their interaction keenly.

"You do not need to worry Báixióng, I feel that Master Shimon could make up the lack of guards." Koumei fixed his messenger robes, putting a cloth that hid his hair from sight and turned towards Shimon.

"Let's get going then,"

• **.•.•.•**

 _It was like somebody was pulling strings._

• **.•.•.•**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi.**


End file.
